Lost Plane
by ParkerWarren
Summary: Future Story about the childern of the explorers
1. Default Chapter

Lost Plane  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lost World characters. Here's the new family: -Roxton and Marguerite  
Will: 17- black hair, hazel eyes  
Elizabeth: 13- curly black hair, green eyes. -Malone and Veronica  
Abigail: 15- strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes  
Thomas: 14- blonde hair, brown eyes """ Airplane People (=they will die) New York-London -Tom the captain -Mrs. (Anna) Krux: 65- curly gray hair, green eyes, traveling with her granddaughter on vacation. (Marguerite's sister)  
-Melinda Krux: 7- curly black hair, green eyes, traveling with her  
grandmother has Cat named Nemo (whose orange) that just had 12  
kittens. -Berry: 37-black man, black eyes, workaholic and stressed businessman -Josh Turner: 16- brown hair, blue eyes, traveling from New York, brother died just became Lord Josh Turner -Karen McNally: 42-red hair blue eyes, traveling to London won trip on line with family single mom have a dalamation named Spot (Boy) and (girl) Lucky  
-Ryan: 17- brown hair brown eyes  
-Kara: 13- red hair, blue eyes  
-Sean: 9- red hair, brown eyes -Katie Hannigan: 16- blonde hair, blue eyes, traveling to London to see her dad whose stationed there bringing her golden retriever Madison/Maddy who's expecting puppies and her mom's white terrier Lucy who's also expecting. (Her mom's a dog breeder) There are other people in the air plane but are not mentioned  
  
Katie sat in her seat by the window listening to a remix her boyfriend Nick made for her. She looked around and saw an old lady talking to her probably granddaughter, a man busy typing on his laptop a single mom with three kids she smiled at the boy her age who was looking at her. She turned off her cd player when she heard the captain.  
  
"This is your captain speaking I ask for all electrical device to be turned off at this time we are heading through a rough storm. Please fasten your seat belts."  
  
Katie stuffed her cd player into her bag and buckled up the man on his lap top across the plane would not turn off his laptop though then it got dark out and it was like lighting striking him through the window it opened up the side of the plane sucking people out. Katie saw the girl who was with her grand mother she was almost sucked out the door. Katie unbuckled and while holding on to the seats she moved down she grabbed the girl and brought her close to her body around the corner. The oxygen mask came down, and the plane went into a noise dive then the plane went through some gold portal. The plane went through the tree tops and crashed going through a small river inbetween two trees, crushing the front of the plane where the crew 


	2. Where are we?

Chapter: 2- Where are we?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lost World or any characters. However, I do own all characters from the plane.  
  
Summary: The oxygen mask came down, and the plane went into a noise dive then the plane went through some gold portal. The plane went through the treetops and crashed going through a small river in between two trees, crushing the front of the plane where the crew was.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews!!! There are more people from the plane. That I might mention. However, the ones before are the important one's. I made changes to the first chapter!  
  
Katie groaned and felt her head it was bleeding she felt it and cringed. It was definitely a big cut. She was lucky that her father put her through all those training camps. She could still put an M15 together in 35 seconds, and she had vast medical and military training. Katie turned to her side and checked on the lil girl who was unconscious. Katie carefully checked the lil girl's head there was a bump on the back of her head. Then she felt her arm it was definitely broken. Katie took her red leather jacket off and ripped her white blouse till her stomach was showing. Then used it to wrap the girl's arm she then picked her red jacket up and laid it under the girl's head. Katie stood up and looked around, there were a couple people helping others who were injured. Katie walked out of the whole, which was made from the storm on the side of the airplane. She looked around; they were in some sort of jungle, or forest. Katie turned to her left she heard a weird sound she didn't recognize. They were definitely not even close to any civilization.  
  
"Miss are you ok?" a flight attendant asked, who's leg was bloody but  
wrapped.  
  
"Yea, um I'm going to take a look around... keep everyone by the plane,  
till I get back," Katie told her.  
  
"Who are you may I asked," the flight attendant inquired.  
  
"Katie Hannigan I have military, and medical training from my father."  
Katie told her before walking off.  
  
The flight attendant walked back into the plane. Katie walked deep into the jungle. She saw an average size walking stick and picked it up she needed some sort of weapon. She heard rustling in the far bush to the right. She took her fighting stance, and the most unbelievable animal walked out. ....  
  
So what do you think? Please review I want to have at least 3 reviews before I write the next chapter. 


End file.
